Serra Dusk
Serra Dusk is an oc of Zinniax-13 and is an antagonist of The Herald Saga. Death Battle Ideas TBA Possible Opponents *Winter Schnee *Weiss Schnee *Coco Adel *The Meta *The Joker Backstory Serra Dusk was a child who was sadistic in mind. She often killed small animals in her young life, and was abused by her parents, turning her into a cold machine of logic and killing. She eventually joined the military, and gained the rank of High-General. She often used this to kill others without consequence, turning into a cold killing machine of logic. Eventually she developed new enhanced weapons of elemental powers to kill her targets slower. She eventually came across the Legacy of the Heralds, and combated them. While pulling a good fight, Serra lost, and fled the scene. This only increased her insanity. She eventually crossed paths with the infamous vampire, Diana Sinacard, who offered her a deal for more power, which she accepted. She became the ultimate killing machine, and will stop at nothing to mow down anything in her path, as high-general. Eventually, Serra developed deadlier weaponry and willingly went through a super soldier test to increase her killing potency. This test was a complete success, turning her into a further killing machine of logic. With this power, she confronted the Heralds once more. This time however, the Heralds were prepared, and Serra easily lost. No matter how much she tried, she lost time and time again, increasing her insanity to the point where she was a shell of her former self. She only cares about winning, and ruining the lives of others. Despite this, she seems to put up a friendly act of kindness, which is a ploy to her true persona. Info Name: Serra Dusk Age: 18 Gender: Female. Traits Hypersonic Speeds Superhuman strength Inhuman Durability. Healing Factor Expert Martial Artist Quickdraw Weapons "Burston" *Her Greatsword. *Can fire fire attacks through its strikes. *Can spark itself with lightning *Can swing this at speeds faster than the eye can track. *Strikes can encase enemies in ice if she so desires. "Death Shooter" Gatling *Her Gatling Gun *Can fire explosive rounds *Can be used to block attacks *Indestructable *Can mow down a city in seconds "Burst-Stinger" Flamethrower *Enhanced Flamethrower *Can shoot fire or ice up to 200 feet. *50 feet radius in widrth. *Can be charged with elemental cells. "Flare-Shocker" Auto's *A dueal pair of auto-pistols *can be charged for stronger attacks *fires 200 rounds every 10 seconds. *Energy cells create up to 20,000 shots of ammo...somehow. Poison Darts *Coated in deadly toxins. *Extended use kills victims that don't resist it. *Causes paralysis with first dose. *Dizziness is caused with a 2nd dosage. "Will-Changers" *Tranq-Pistols that are coated in magical energy. *Darts come in different types of magic with varying effects. *Mind Darts allure targets, making them more susceptible to manipulation. *Sap Darts steal energy from the victim to heal Serra. *Will Darts saps the victims will to fight by a percentage, and can cause depression with extended use. Feats Worked her way into the military no problem Smooth-talked her way past Geosona, a herald with an iq far above hers. Lifted entire skyscrapers before. Survived nuclear blasts. Fast enough to create instant sonic booms, and move at hypersonic speeds. Flaws Cocky MASSIVE ego. Hot-headed Never cheap-shots despite her silver tongue. Will often spare enemies to face them when they are stronger. Mary Sue Score 28 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Gun Wielders Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Military Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Electric Manipulator